Uma Segunda Chance
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: As escolhas feitas por uma pessoa podem alterar definitivamente sua vida, sem que se possa voltar atrás. Mas, e se fosse dada a alguém uma segunda chance? Comédia romântica com alguns personagens de Dragon Ball GT. Por favor, leiam e revisem! *COMPLET
1. Prólogo

Oi, pessoal! Aqui estou, me aventurando em um outro universo, totalmente novo para mim. Sempre tive vontade de escrever algo sobre Dragon Ball Z/GT e então cá está minha primeira tentativa. Bem, pra quem conhece meus fics, sabe que meu estilo é romance, então não terá muita luta, vilões, essas coisas... Quem sabe no próximo?

Este fic é um trabalho paralelo e breve, que estou fazendo entre 'Luz da Minha Vida' e 'Reencontros'. É uma história mais leve, com humor. E outra coisa, o casal central é Trunks e Pan. Há quem não goste desses dois personagens juntos, mas eu os acho perfeitos um para o outro e, sinceramente, não me importo com a diferença de idade, se bem que os saiya-jins envelhecem bem mais lentamente que os humanos... 

Bom, chega de papo e vamos à história! Boa leitura e espero que gostem.

****

**_Esclarecimento_**: Os personagens de Dragon Ball Z/GT não me pertencem... Eu sou apenas uma fã entusiasmada que não pode resistir a tentação de escrever um fic com eles. Os únicos personagens que são _MEUS_ são aqueles que vocês nunca ouviram falar... Se alguém quiser emprestado, podemos negociar.

****

**_Sinopse_**: As escolhas feitas por uma pessoa podem alterar definitivamente sua vida, sem que se possa voltar atrás. Mas, e se fosse dada a alguém uma segunda chance? Uma nova oportunidade para mudar o destino? Esta é a história de um homem a quem foi concedida uma nova chance na vida. Será ele capaz de modificar o que há de errado nela? (História baseada no filme 'Um homem de família')

**Uma Segunda Chance**

_Por Andréa Meiouh___

_Prólogo_

Capital do Oeste – 23:00h

Balancetes, planilhas, projeções...

De acordo com aqueles números, a Corporação Cápsula nunca esteve tão bem. A empresa aumentara sua produtividade e havia quadruplicado seus lucros nos últimos anos, desde que o jovem presidente, Briefs Trunks, havia assumido o cargo, substituindo sua mãe.

Trunks era um empresário eficiente e dedicado. Passava maior parte de seu tempo na firma. Era por isso que, numa noite de sexta-feira, ele ainda estava sentado em sua sala, diante do computador, trabalhando. Mas as coisas nem sempre foram assim...

Houve um tempo que, de bom grado, Trunks largaria tudo no escritório e sairia voando pela janela, matando de susto sua pobre secretária. Apenas para poder se encontrar com Goten e Ubb e ter uma luta amigável, até que alguém tivesse umas costelas quebradas, ou passear pelos shoppings com sua irmã, Bra, e com Marrom, ouvindo-as tagarelar sem parar sobre roupas, sapatos ou outros acessórios da moda.

Ou ele podia simplesmente 'vadiar' por aí com Pan, o que mais gostava de fazer. Ele e a filha de Son Gohan haviam se tornado bons amigos depois da louca jornada pelo espaço em busca das Esferas do Dragão, juntamente com o pequeno Goku. E quando o mais poderoso guerreiro saiya-jin desaparecera junto com Shenlong, fora em Trunks que a adolescente baixinha e espevitada encontrara consolo. Mas coisas inesperadas aconteceram e o filho de Bulma com o príncipe dos Saiya-jins acabou se distanciando dos amigos e principalmente de Pan.

Sacudindo a cabeça para espantar as lembranças, Trunks tentou se concentrar no trabalho. Voltou sua atenção à tela do computador, mas a imagem começou a embaçar. Tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos, o jovem presidente resolveu dar a noite como encerrada. Estava acordado desde as cinco da manhã e se sentia muito cansado. O melhor era ir para casa.

* * * * *

"Isto não é justo!".

A milhares de anos-luz da Terra, no planeta Seenzen, uma pequena criatura observava tudo o que se passava com Briefs Trunks.

Neste pequeno astro habitava uma raça, presenteada pelos Supremos Senhores Kaio, com o dom da observação: os seenzen-jins. Eles eram um povo pacífico cuja única ocupação era monitorar e anotar tudo o que se passava nos diversos planetas do universo. Através de seus espelhos especiais, os seenzen-jins viram grandes vilões aparecerem, sistemas inteiros serem destruídos e guerreiros determinados, salvando o dia e o mundo.

"Isto não é justo!", repetiu a criatura, apontando para o espelho, que mostrava uma imagem de Trunks, saindo de seu escritório e esperando o elevador. "Olha só pra ele! Um dos guerreiros mais poderosos do universo... O solteiro mais cobiçado da Terra... Dono de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo... E está sozinho e triste! Isso é injusto e deprimente!".

"Foi escolha dele, Kyra...".

Kyra olhou para a amiga, Aya, com desgosto. Assim como todos os seenze-jin, as duas observadoras tinham baixa estatura e usavam túnicas azul-escuras, com algumas inscrições, que indicavam o setor de Universo que monitoravam. Tinham uma aparência quase etérea, graças à pele azul-clara, aos longos cabelos brancos e aos grandes olhos dourados. A única coisa que chamava atenção nelas eram as orelhas pontudas, cheias de brincos e argolas.

"Eu sei que foi escolha dele, Aya... Mas eu aposto que se ele soubesse que ficaria tão sozinho, não tinha feito '_essa'_ decisão", Kyra voltou sua atenção para a imagem de Trunks.

"Não nos cabe julgar, Kyra. Nossa função é apenas observar e anotar. Só isso". Das duas, Aya era sempre a mais racional.

"Sinceramente, Aya...", Kyra revirou os olhos. "Você não sente vontade de ajudá-lo? Nós já o vimos lutar tantas vezes para salvar a Terra... Acho que depois de tanto esforço, Trunks podia ser recompensado e ter sua própria felicidade".

"_Se_ isso estivesse dentro do meu alcance, eu faria, com toda certeza, mas...".

"_Não podemos interferir_...", finalizou Kyra, imitando com perfeição a voz de Zeigen, o líder os seenzen-jin. "Eu sei... Mas isso não me deixa menos inconformada...".

"Você se importa demais com os terráqueos, minha amiga".

"E você não, Aya? Você não pode ser tão fria a ponto de não gostar deles... Afinal, passamos cada dia de nossas vidas observando esse povo...".

"É claro que tenho sentimentos por eles, Kyra!", exclamou Aya, indignada.

"Então me ajude, Aya!", implorou a amiga. "Me ajude a fazer Trunks perceber seu erro... Se ele continuar nesse caminho, acabará morrendo de tristeza e sozinho".

"Como poderemos fazer isso sem interferir na vida dele?".

"Eu tenho uma idéia...", Kyra começou a explicar a Aya seu plano.

* * * * *

Trunks caminhava pelas ruas da Capital do Oeste, completamente alheio ao fato de estar sendo observado pelas seenzen-jins. Ele podia muito bem voltar voando para seu apartamento, mas gostava de caminhar. Era um modo de manter a forma, já que não tinha mais tempo para treinar com Vegeta na Sala de Gravidade.

Não demorou muito para chegar e foi recepcionado pelo silêncio sepulcral de seu impecável apartamento. Trunks reprimiu um sorriso ao relembrar das palavras de Goten, na primeira vez fora visitar a casa nova do amigo.

"_Isso aqui parece com aqueles apartamentos decorados que aparecem em revistas_... _É tudo tão certinho_...".

Trunks tinha que concordar com o velho amigo. Seu apartamento era tão frio e impessoal. Suspirando, colocou a pasta no aparador perto da porta. Estava muito melancólico naquela noite. Dirigiu-se para o quarto, onde uma cama king-size, coberta com finos lençóis de seda, ocupava a maior parte. Trunks gostava de dormir bem confortavelmente.

Trocou de roupa e colocando uma velha calça de treinamento, deitou-se e deixou o sono o invadir. Seu último pensamento coerente foi que, se tivesse seguido seu coração, as coisas seriam diferentes.

* * * * *

"Puxa, até que fim ele resolveu dormir!".

"Olha, Aya! Ele não parece um menino quando está dormindo?".

"Deixa de besteira, Kyra e vamos fazer isso logo, antes que eu mude de idéia".

"Certo! Vamos começar!".

As duas seenzen-jins tocaram no espelho mágico com a mão direita ao mesmo tempo e começaram a brilhar. O vidro começou a se transfigurar, permitindo-lhes passar pelo portal. No momento seguinte estavam no quarto de Trunks.

Kyra pegou uma sacolinha branca, que estava presa na sua cintura, e de dentro retirou uma pitada de pó dourado. Aya fez o mesmo. Ambas começaram a flutuar a cima do homem adormecido, jogaram o pó mágico sobre ele e depois de trocarem um sorriso maroto, voltaram para o espelho de onde haviam saído.

"Bons sonhos, querido Trunks...", murmurou Kyra antes de sumir.

* * * * *

Um novo dia amanhecia e prometia ser uma bela manhã de sol. E num quarto, sem saber o que lhe aguardava, Trunks começava a despertar. Espreguiçando-se, aconchegou-se ao travesseiro, numa tentativa de voltar para o reino de Morfeu. Boa coisa ser sábado, assim ele poderia dormir até mais tarde.

Porém... Desde quando seus travesseiros tinham cheiro de jasmim? Ou gemiam manhosamente?

_Travesseiros gemendo_?!

Imediatamente, Trunks abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma visão que não fazia jus à sua mais louca fantasia. Deitada a seu lado, quente, cheirosa e macia, estava Son Pan.

Estava tão chocado que nem percebeu quando ela abriu seus grandes olhos negros e, ainda sonolenta, lhe sorriu.

"Bom dia, bonitão!".

Trunks deu a única resposta que podia no momento.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!".

* ~ * ~ *

Continua...

N/A: Bem, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado desde início... É um capítulo pequeno, só um aperitivo do que vem por aí. Este fic, como já falei, será bem curto. Apenas quatro ou cinco capítulos. É apenas um momento de descontração... ^_^

Para quem está se perguntando quantos anos tem os personagens na história, Trunks está com quarenta e Pan com vinte e seis. Eu havia pensado em diminuir a diferença de idade, mas isso não vai importar muito.

E quem está achando a história bem parecida com aquele filme, 'Um homem de família', não se assuste, é para ser parecido mesmo... Pois este fic é baseado no filme.

Quero também dedicar este conto à Nanninha Li, que me instigou a tomar coragem e colocar essa idéia maluca no papel. Valeu, Nanny! Esta é pra você.

Obrigada por lerem minha história e, por favor, revisem ou mandem um e-mail. Eu adoraria saber a opinião de vocês. Um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo.

Andréa Meiouh                                   


	2. Descobertas e Novidades

_Capítulo 1 – Descobertas e Novidades_

Agindo no instinto, Pan cobriu as orelhas com as mãos, não antes de derrubar Trunks da cama com um disparo de seu ki.

"Droga, Trunks!", gritou ela. "Tá querendo me deixar surda?! O que há com você?".

"Pan?", ele se sentou no chão. Que diabos estava acontecendo? "O que você está fazendo na minha cama?".

"Eu durmo aqui, se esqueceu? Essa cama é minha também", replicou ela, se levantando.

Trunks não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. Pan estava linda com os cabelos negros em desalinho e usando uma camisola que deixava muito pouco a imaginação. Tentou desviar o olhar quando perceber que ela se aproximava.

"Você está bem, Trunks?", ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Estou ótimo", ele respondeu rapidamente.

"Então por que você gritou? Teve um pesadelo?".

Pesadelo? Sim, ele estava tendo um pesadelo insano. Como ele podia, de repente, aparecer num quarto estranho, com uma mulher que ele não via há oito anos? Se bem que Pan se tornara muito bonita, como ele sempre imaginara.

"Não! Quer dizer... Sim!", disse ele vacilando.

"Ora, Trunks! É sim ou não?".

"Sim e não?", ele respondeu, incerto.

Exasperada, Pan se ergueu e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Olha aqui, Sr. Briefs. Se isso é uma armação sua para não me ajudar, esqueça, ok? Eu, sua irmã e Marrom tivemos um trabalhão para organizar aquilo tudo e você não vai estragar nosso dia, está me entendendo?".

Trunks sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. Era melhor não irritá-la.

"Ótimo", ela se afastou e vestiu um robe. "Vou descer e preparar o café".

Sozinho, Trunks respirou fundo. Onde estava? Como fora parar ali? Como _Pan_ fora parar ali? Levantando-se, resolveu dar uma olhada pelo quarto, para achar alguma pista.

Era um aposento grande, com poucos móveis: uma cama gigante no centro, um guarda-roupa embutido numa parede e uma penteadeira, onde havia alguns objetos pessoais de Pan. '_E meus também_!', ele constatou ao encontrar seu relógio de pulso, presente de sua mãe quando completara trinta anos. Havia também alguns porta-retratos.

Numa das fotos, estavam ele e Pan, abraçados e sorridentes. Ela usava uma linda túnica chinesa branca e flores brancas na cabeça. Ele estava de smoking. Trunks não se lembrava de ter tirado aquela fotografia. Eles pareciam estar se casando... '_Casando?! Oh, Dendê... O que está acontecendo?_'.

Eles não estavam na foto seguinte. Era o retrato de duas crianças, um casalzinho. O menino era idêntico a Trunks quando pequeno, a mesma cor dos olhos, o mesmo corte de cabelo... A diferença era que os cabelos do garoto eram azuis. A menina tinha cabelos azuis escuros, curtos cortados na altura do queixo. Os olhos também eram azuis e ela tinha aquele sorriso típico dos Son. Ela lembrava muito Pan...

Sentindo-se tonto, o saiya-jin foi para o banheiro. Talvez molhar o rosto o ajudasse a se sentir melhor. Porém ao se fitar no espelho, teve outro susto. "Mas que diabos!", exclamou.

O reflexo não lembrava em nada o último que vira antes de dormir. Ele estava bem mais bronzeado, como se passasse o dia inteiro no sol. E os cabelos... Bem, os cabelos foram o verdadeiro choque de Trunks. Seus cabelos estavam longos, passando um pouco dos ombros.

Aproximou-se da imagem até que seu nariz tocasse no vidro frio. "Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?".

"Nós adoraríamos, Trunks!", respondeu uma voz vinda do espelho.

"AH!".

"É melhor parar de gritar, Trunks...", disse outra voz. "Ou então Pan virá aqui com a frigideira que ganhou de Chichi".

"Q-quem são vocês?", ele perguntou assustado. Além de ter aparecido misteriosamente numa casa estranha, havia fantasmas nela... Isso era demais.

Duas pequenas criaturas apareceram no espelho, fazendo seu reflexo sumir.

"Eu sou Kyra", disse a dona da primeira voz. "E esta é minha parceira, Aya. Somos seenzen-jins".

Trunks nunca ouvira falar naqueles seres. "E o que vocês têm a haver com o que está acontecendo comigo? O que estou fazendo aqui?".

"Fomos nós que o trouxemos pra cá, Trunks", respondeu Aya.

"Pra cá? Onde?", nada mais fazia sentido para ele.

"Você está em sua casa, Trunks. Sua e de sua esposa, Son Pan".

"Mas como? Eu não sou casado com Pan!".

"Sim, você é", falou Kyra. "Dê uma olhada na sua mão esquerda".

Erguendo a mão, Trunks avistou uma grossa aliança de ouro na mão esquerda. Seus olhos se arregalariam mais, se fosse possível.

"Tire-a, Trunks", pediu Aya. "E leia o que está escrito dentro".

Fazendo o que a pequena criatura azul mandou, Trunks tirou a aliança e leu sua inscrição. Estava escrito: _Pan_. E também tinha uma data.

"Ei, mas isso aqui foi há oito anos!", ele constatou.

"Exatamente, Trunks. Agora você chegou onde queríamos".

"Há mais oito anos atrás", começou Kyra. "Você teve que fazer uma escolha, Trunks. Você tinha que optar pela voz da razão ou pela voz do coração. Você preferiu a razão e rejeitou Pan".

"Com isso, você acabou se afastando de seus amigos mais próximos e de sua própria família... E passou a viver uma vida vazia, triste...", continuou Aya. "Mas Kyra notou que você precisava de ajuda e nós resolvemos te dar uma mão...".

"Por isso, estamos lhe dando uma nova oportunidade, Trunks. Para que você perceba o que havia de errado em sua vida _anterior_", foi a vez de Kyra falar.

"Vida anterior?", ver as duas falarem alternadamente estava o deixando ainda mais tonto e confuso.

"Sim, a vida que você vivia antes de dormir".

"Quer dizer que nada daquilo que passei existe?".

"Tudo o que aconteceu antes da noite do baile de formatura de Pan continua o mesmo".

"Por que?".

"Porque foi naquela noite que você teve que decidir que caminho seguir", respondeu Aya.

"E nós estamos lhe dando a chance de descobrir como sua vida seria se tivesse seguido seu coração, Trunks", terminou Kyra.

A imagem das duas sumiu e uma nova apareceu. Era ele e Pan no ginásio da Escola Orange Star. Ele fora o acompanhante dela no baile. Ela estava terminando o colegial. Na festa, eles se divertiram muito, dançando, brincando e conversando com os amigos. Trunks podia ver a si mesmo sorrindo, enquanto deslizava pela pista de dança com Pan nos braços.

Viu também Pan erguer a cabeça e fitar seu outro 'eu' com aqueles grandes olhos negros e dizer algo que ele jamais se esqueceria. "Eu te amo, Trunks...".

O que aconteceu em seguida era completamente diferente do que Trunks se lembrava. Ele recordava-se muito bem de ter dito à Pan que ela era muito nova para aqueles tipos de sentimentos e que eles eram apenas amigos e nada mais. Porém, no espelho, ele viu a si mesmo sorrindo largamente, antes de se inclinar e beijá-la em cheio nos lábios, de modo apaixonado.

A imagem sumiu e as seenzen-jin apareceram outra vez. "Vocês começaram a namorar naquela noite e as coisas logo ficaram quentes", disse Aya, enquanto Kyra segurava uma risada. "Algumas semanas depois, Pan engravidou. A família dela fez um tremendo escândalo e você teve que brigar com Gohan e Goten... Não foi uma luta fácil...".

"Seu pai também não aceitou muito bem o relacionamento, ainda mais porque você disse que não queria mais trabalhar na Corporação Cápsula, deixando Bulma arrasada... Vegeta também foi um osso duro de roer".

"Mas tudo mudou quando Pan deu a luz a Rice. A filha de vocês conquistou a todos, inclusive o grande príncipe dos saiya-jins".

"Alguns anos depois, vocês tiveram outro filho, um menino, a qual chamaram de Rizzo. Ele é sua cópia, Trunks. Esperto, inteligente e muito levado". As duas riram diante da expressão aturdida do saiya-jin.

"Eu tenho filhos...", Trunks se sentia como se houvesse sido virado ao avesso. Estava casado com a mulher por quem se apaixonara há tantos anos atrás e tinha filhos com ela. Dois filhos... Eram provavelmente as duas crianças da fotografia. "Eu tenho filhos...", repetiu atordoado.

"Sem falar que eles são fortes e bons lutadores, assim como os pais".

"O casamento de vocês manteve as duas famílias unidas, Trunks, e também influenciou outros relacionamentos...", comentou Aya.

De repente, um grito fez as paredes do banheiro estremecerem.

"TRUNKS!".

"Oh-oh... É melhor irmos embora", disse Kyra, enquanto ia desaparecendo.

"Esperem!", exclamou Trunks, aflito. "Como faço para voltar?".

"Você voltará na hora certa...", respondeu Aya. "Até mais, Trunks". E ambas sumiram.

No instante seguinte, Pan entrava como um furacão no banheiro. "Trunks! O que está fazendo aqui ainda?!".

"Er... Eu já estava indo...", disse ele, saindo de fininho, não querendo ser atingido outra vez.

Pan ficou no banheiro, vendo o marido se afastar. Havia alguma coisa errada com Trunks e ela ainda ia descobrir o que era.

* * * * *

Trunks desceu pelas escadas, olhando tudo ao seu redor, fazendo um 'reconhecimento' de sua nova morada. A casa era bem diferente do caríssimo apartamento que tinha no centro da Capital do Oeste, no entanto era acolhedora e aconchegante, transmitindo um calor e uma sensação de bem-estar que o apartamento não possuía.

Ele logo alcançou a espaçosa sala, um ambiente agradável, apesar dos brinquedos espalhados pelos móveis. Da janela da frente, ele pôde ver um jardim bem cuidado. O aposento adjacente à sala era a sala de jantar, onde havia uma mesa com seis lugares e uma cristaleira. Separada deste cômodo por um balcão, estava a cozinha, de onde vinha um aroma delicioso de panquecas.

Ouvindo o estômago roncar, Trunks resolveu que seria melhor comer primeiro. Poderia resolver qualquer problema com a barriga cheia. Serviu-se de uma pilha de panquecas, sentindo a boca encher de água, diante de tal gostosura. Cortou um pedaço caprichado e...

"Papai!".

O que Trunks sentiu em seguida foram braços pequenos, porém fortes, agarrarem-no pelo pescoço e sua cara sendo enfiada dentro do prato de panquecas.

"Rizzo, pára com isso", repreendeu Pan. "Você vai sufocar seu pai".

"Papai!", o menino exclamou alegremente, sem largar Trunks.

Recuperando-se do susto, o pobre homem tirou o rosto das panquecas e olhou para esposa. Pan estava vestida para sair, com uma blusa branca com amarração nos ombros e uma calça preta. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, dando-lhe a aparência de uma adolescente. Trunks sentiu a boca secar, sentindo-se um completo idiota. Ali estava ele, encarando a esposa, com a cara toda suja de calda de panqueca.

"Aonde você vai?", ele perguntou, tentando parecer casual.

Pan ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não vai me dizer que você esqueceu, Trunks? Pensei que os saiya-jins tivessem boa memória".

"Er... bem... eu...", vacilou o coitado.

"Acho que você teve ter batido a cabeça forte demais no chão quando acordou... Só pode ter sido isso...", suspirou ela, revirando os olhos. "Hoje é a festa de Bra, na Corporação Cápsula. O chá de bebê... Lembrou?".

'_Chá de bebê? Minha irmãzinha está grávida? Mas como? Quem é o pai?_', inúmeras perguntas pululavam na mente de Trunks, que não teve coragem de perguntar nenhuma. Afinal, ele deveria saber as respostas. Então podia apenas olhar para Pan, esforçando-se para não parecer ainda mais idiota. Ao lado dele, Rizzo devorava outra pilha de panquecas.

"Ai, Trunks... Hoje você está tão estranho...", Pan sacudiu a cabeça, desanimada. "Mas não posso me preocupar com isso agora. Já estou atrasada. Cuide das crianças, ok? Os rapazes vão chegar daqui a pouco e vovó virá fazer o almoço, já falei com ela". Enquanto falava, ela ia limpando o rostinho de Rizzo. "Não comam todas as panquecas, Rice ainda vai tomar café. E os faça escovar os dentes".

"Pan... Você vai me deixar sozinho aqui com as _crianças_?", perguntou Trunks, alarmado.

"Não começa, Trunks. Nós já tínhamos combinado isso", respondeu ela. "Estou indo... Tchau, amorzinho...". Ela beijou o filho.

"Xau, mamãe!", respondeu o pequeno.

Pan se voltou para Trunks e o beijou rapidamente na boca, apesar de estar meio chateada com as atitudes estranhas do marido. "Hum... Essa calda está mesmo deliciosa", ela comentou, marota, lambendo os lábios. "Tchau, bonitão". E um corado e um tanto abobalhado ex-presidente da Corporação Cápsula ficou fitando o céu, vendo a bela esposa se afastar.

"Mamãe já foi?", uma vozinha soou atrás dele.

Trunks voltou-se e deparou-se com a filha. Apesar de ter visto as fotografias sobre a penteadeira, ainda assim, ele ficou pasmado diante da visão da menina de sete anos à sua frente. Aquilo tudo era tão surreal. Da noite para o dia, tinha se casado com Pan e tido dois filhos. '_Duas crianças bonitas, por sinal_', admitiu com orgulho.

"Sim", ele confirmou, balançado a cabeça.

Rice sentou-se à mesa e ficou olhando o pai, que começou a se sentir mal com a intensidade do escrutínio da garota. '_Ela tem um olhar forte para uma menina da idade dela_', pensou Trunks. '_O mesmo olhar do meu pai..._'.

"Algum problema?", indagou, apreensivo.

"O senhor não vai me servir?", estranhou Rice.

"Oh, sim! Claro!", respondeu Trunks, rindo nervosamente. "Já vou servi-la!". Levantando-se da mesa, o homem de cabelos cor de lavanda passou a preparar o prato da menina, caprichando nas panquecas e na calda.

"Pai?".

"Hm?".

"Por que o senhor está com a cara suja de calda?", Rice perguntou quando ele pôs o prato diante dela.

"Mas que droga!", praguejou Trunks. Havia esquecido completamente que estava com o rosto sujo. Aproximou-se da pia, mas antes que pudesse se limpar, sentiu um ki muito familiar se aproximando. Instantes depois, a porta da cozinha se abriu, revelando Son Goten, acompanhado por um garotinho.

"Bom dia, pessoal!", cumprimentou o segundo filho de Goku e Chichi, entrando no aposento sem a menor cerimônia. "Ei, parceiro! O que é isso? Novo tratamento de pele?", perguntou rindo.

"Ora, cala boca, Goten", grunhiu Trunks. "O que faz aqui?".

"Br-mm-a nos man-mmm-dou sair. Hm, panqueca gostosa...", respondeu o amigo com a boca cheia de panqueca.

Pelo jeito, Goten continuava a mesma figura naquele mundo e Trunks tinha que admitir que era bom ver alguém 'normal'. Isso se podia chamar de normal um homem que comia quilos de panquecas em segundos...

"É a festa da mamãe, tio T", respondeu o menino que entrara com Goten. Trunks reparou que o garoto se parecia muito com Goku quando pequeno, mesmos olhos, mesmo sorriso, cabelos espetados, apesar de serem azuis escuros. "Nos expulsaram de casa".

"Pelo que sei, a única festa que haverá hoje é a de... Oh, Dendê!", assustou-se Trunks. '_Mamãe? Tio T? Isso quer dizer que... Nesta realidade... Goten e Bra... Oh, Dendê!_', pensamentos frenéticos assolavam a mente do pobre saiya-jin.

"Trunks, está tudo bem?", preocupou-se Goten. "Você está pálido... Parece que vai desmaiar...".

"Não fale besteira, Goten", respondeu o amigo trêmulo. "Um saiya-jin nunca desmaiaaaaaa...". TUM! Porém, Briefs Trunks desmaiou.

* * * * *

"Alguém acorda ele!".

"O que aconteceu com meu pai?".

"Saiam de cima, vocês vão sufocá-lo".

"Não é melhor ligar para Pan?".

"AH! Saiam todos daí. Eu resolvo isso!".

As vozes se seguiam numa cacofonia de sons que faziam a cabeça de Trunks doer. Não queria abrir os olhos, não queria acordar e voltar para aquela realidade maluca para onde fora mandado. Tudo o que mais queria era voltar para sua vidinha vazia, triste e entediante, mas que estava dentro do seu controle... Aquilo tudo era um pesadelo. Ser casado com Pan, até que isso não era tão ruim, admitiu a si mesmo... Mas ter dois filhos, dos quais não se lembrava nada... Sua irmã e seu melhor amigo... Argh! Era difícil de imaginar... E ainda por cima ela estava grávida! Para piorar tudo, só faltava seu pai aparecer ali.

No momento seguinte, Trunks sentiu um jato de água fria bater-lhe na cara. "Que diabos!", xingou, sentando-se de pronto.

"Eu não disse que ele acordava assim?", disse uma voz que Trunks jamais se esqueceria. Olhou em volta e encontrou Vegeta o encarando de volta, com um copo na mão.

"Que história é essa de desmaiar, moleque?".

Atrás dele estavam Goten, Gohan e Ubb, que provavelmente tinham chegado enquanto ele estava inconsciente. Escondidos atrás de Gohan, estavam as crianças. Seus filhos, o filho de Goten e mais uma menina, de cabelos negros, pele morena e olhos claros.

Em seu mundo, Trunks não via o pai há muito tempo e deparar-se com ele ali, à sua frente, fuzilando-o com olhos frios, mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiares, causou uma certa emoção no meio-saiya-jin. Sentia saudades dos pais, da irmã e dos amigos. Quando voltasse, reencontraria todos.

"E então, fedelho? Não vai responder?", disparou Vegeta.

"É melhor sair de cima dele, Vegeta", aconselhou Gohan. "Parece que ele está em choque... Dê espaço para ele respirar...".

"Cala a boca, pirralho!", a ira do príncipe dos saiya-jins voltou-se para o filho mais velho de Goku. "Só porque você é sogro deste imprestável, não significa que vai dar palpites no modo como eu o trato, está me ouvindo?!".

Enquanto Gohan tentava acalmar o guerreiro mais velho, Ubb e Goten se aproximaram de Trunks. As crianças observavam tudo de longe. "Trunks, você está bem?", perguntou a reencarnação humana de Majin Buu.

"Sim, estou apenas tonto...", respondeu Trunks.

"Belo creme facial, amigo", o moreno ajudou o amigo a se levantar.

Lembrando-se que ainda estava com a cara toda lambuzada de calda de panqueca, Trunks foi até a pia da cozinha lavar o rosto. De repente, sentiu um leve puxão em suas calças. Abaixou a cabeça e deparou-se com Rizzo, fitando-o com os enormes olhos azuis, cheios de preocupação.

"O senhô tá bem, papai?".

Sem poder evitar, Trunks sorriu para o menino e bagunçou seus cabelos. "Claro, pequeno... Estou ótimo". O menino sorriu e abraçou as pernas do pai.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?", Trunks perguntou para Ubb, enquanto Gohan fugia de Vegeta, para deleite das crianças, que riam com gosto.

"Sua irmã organizou aquela bendita festa só para mulheres... E nós combinamos de passar o dia aqui... Você esqueceu?".

Trunks parou para pensar um pouco. Podia muito bem dizer que havia perdido parte da memória com a pancada na cabeça. Seria uma amnésia temporária, como diziam os médicos... Mas sabia que isso seria apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada, afinal ele era um saiya-jin, considerado um dos guerreiros mais fortes de todo universo. Uma simples queda da cama não causaria tantos problemas. Estava acostumado a enfrentar coisas bem piores.

"É... Não acordei muito bem hoje...".

"É verdade...", replicou Goten. "Pra passar um tempão com aquela calda na cara, tem que estar meio maluco mesmo".

"Ah, cala a boca, Goten!". Certas coisas não mudavam mesmo.

O resto do dia passou voando. Graças à gentileza de Videl e Chichi, que encapsularam dezenas de pratos de comidas, os homens e as crianças não morreram de fome. Trunks também aproveitou para se pôr a par das coisas que aconteceram desde o bendito baile de formatura.

O que deu para perceber era que seu casamento com Pan uniu ainda mais as famílias Son e Briefs e aproximou Goten e Bra, que se casaram pouco tempo depois. Eles tinham um filho, Hosen. O menino era muito amigo de Rizzo, fazendo Trunks se lembrar de si mesmo e de Goten quando pequenos. E Bra estava grávida de outro menino, cujo nome seria Socken. 

Quando Vegeta perguntou quem era o imbecil que estava escolhendo os nomes de seus netos, Goten apenas deu de ombros e disse para ele reclamar com Bra, afinal fora ela quem escolhera os nomes dos garotos.

Outro par que se juntou depois do casamento deles foi Ubb e Marrom. Os dois se casaram poucos meses após Trunks e Pan, e tinham uma filha, Kestane, a melhor amiga de Rice. A garota era muito doce e gentil, assim como a mãe.

Mas ainda faltavam muitas coisas para o ex-presidente da Corporação Cápsula descobrir... E quando ele foi dormir, na noite de domingo, não fazia idéia do que a manhã de segunda-feira lhe traria.

* ~ * ~ *

Continua...

N/A: Este foi o primeiro capítulo... Coitado do Trunks... Que situação, não? O que essas seenzen-jin foram fazer? E como ele vai voltar? E o que mais ainda vai acontecer? As respostas para estas perguntas só nos próximos capítulos.

Aqui está o significado dos nomes das crianças: Rice (quer dizer arroz, em inglês), Rizzo (vem de _riso_, que quer dizer arroz, em italiano), Kestane (quer dizer castanha, em turco), Hosen (significa calças, em alemão) e Socken (significa meias, também em alemão). O nome do planeta, Seenzen, vem de see, que significa ver, acompanhar, observar em inglês. Zeigen (o líder dos seenzen-jins) tem o mesmo significado de see, mas em alemão.

Eu adoraria saber a opinião de vocês! Por favor, mandem um e-mail, deixem um review... Prometo que respondo a todos com o maior prazer. Um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!

Andréa Meiouh                                   


	3. Adaptando se

_Capítulo 2 – Adaptando-se_

Assim que o sol nasceu, na manhã de segunda-feira, Trunks acordou. Estava se sentindo ainda mais cansado do que quando fora dormir. E isso era resultado do esforço descomunal que fazia para não tocar ou então tocá-la apenas o mínimo possível em sua mulher... O problema era que Pan não colaborava em nada. As carícias, os beijos, o cheiro dela... Tudo o instigava! Tinha a impressão que ele e a esposa, naquela realidade, tinham uma vida íntima bem ativa. E pelo jeito, teria que inventar inúmeras desculpas para não dormir com ela, apesar desta ser sua maior vontade. Parou por uns alguns instantes e ficou observando Pan, que dormia tranqüilamente. Ela tinha as feições relaxadas e um sorriso sereno, nem de longe lembrava a mulher espirituosa que era quando acordada.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Trunks. Ele ainda se recordava da primeira vez que reparara que Pan não era mais uma 'menininha'. Foi no décimo sexto aniversário de Bra, dois anos depois do desaparecimento de Goku. Para comemorar os 'doce dezesseis' da filha, Bulma resolvera dar um grande baile a rigor, convidando muitas pessoas, inclusive todos os guerreiros Z e suas famílias. Trunks estava conversando com Marrom quando viu a família Son entrar. E Pan vinha com eles, de braços dados com Goten. O jovem de cabelos cor de lavanda sentiu a boca secar de imediato. Pan usava um vestido vermelho longo, estilo chinês, com gola alta e mangas curtas. Havia uma fenda do lado direito que ia do alto da coxa até o pé, permitindo-a movimentar-se com graça. A roupa estava colada no corpo dela como uma segunda pele, deixando bem pouco a imaginação. E tudo piorou quando ela se virou para cumprimentar a aniversariante. O vestido, que era bem simples na parte da frente, tinha um enorme decote na parte de trás, deixando as costas de Pan à vista. Somente quando Marrom lhe deu um tapa na nuca, rindo até não poder mais e ordenando que ele fechasse a boca antes que entrasse uma mosca, foi que Trunks saiu de seu devaneio.

O jovem guerreiro passou a festa toda observando a 'nova' Pan, vendo-a mover-se graciosamente pelo salão, dançando com o pai, o tio e com alguns amigos, rindo e divertindo-se. Tinha a impressão que de vez em quando ela o olhava com aqueles olhos e sorriso faceiros, como se ela soubesse de algo que ele não sabia. A mente de Trunks estava um turbilhão. Uma garota não podia mudar tanto do dia para noite, podia? Onde estava a Pan elétrica e espevitada que invadira uma nave espacial apenas para embarcar numa grande aventura? Sua resposta veio alguns minutos depois quando uma comoção na mesa das bebidas chamou sua atenção. Foi verificar e avistou uma exaltada Pan, segura por Goten e Ubb, enquanto à frente deles um pobre homem estava estatelado no chão, com a tigela de ponche na cabeça. Descobriu depois, enquanto dançava com uma Pan bem mais calma, que o idiota tentara passar a mão nela e ela virara o ponche nele. Ambos passaram o restante da noite rindo, dançando e conversando. Juntos. Trunks não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto num dos bailes de sua mãe. E ele tinha certeza que, apesar da aparência mais glamurosa e extremamente feminina, Pan continuaria a ser a mesma molecota de sempre.

E não estava enganado. Nos anos que se seguiram antes que ele desse o fora nela e no pequeno tempo que passara naquela nova 'realidade', Trunks percebeu que conviver com Pan era como abrir uma caixa de surpresa. Nunca se sabia o que poderia acontecer no instante seguinte...

Sorrindo, levantou-se com cuidado da cama e foi até a varanda. Sem se importar com o frio que fazia, ficou contemplando o céu, vendo as cores do firmamento mudarem lentamente. Estava perdido em pensamentos quando sentiu duas mãos, pequenas e quentes, abraçarem-no pela cintura e deslizar suavemente por seu abdômen. Sentiu um arrepio quando os lábios dela tocaram em suas costas.

"Está frio aqui fora...", ela disse baixinho, apertando-se contra ele.

"Um-hum", ele concordou.

"O que houve?", Pan perguntou preocupada. "Teve outro pesadelo?".

"Não...", o guerreiro respondeu rouco. "Só estou sem sono...".

As mãos dela voltaram a deslizar por sua pele. "Sei de um jeito de fazer seu sono voltar", ela ronronou sedutora. "Venha... Vamos para a cama. É cedo e as crianças ainda estão dormindo".

Buscando desesperadamente por uma desculpa em sua mente enevoada pelas sensações que a esposa lhe despertava, Trunks deu um passo para o lado, saindo do abraço dela. Era mais fácil pensar sem aquelas duas mãoszinhas passeando por sua barriga. "Não posso, Pan...", ele disse, vacilando diante do olhar desapontado dela. A vontade de agarrá-la e jogá-la na cama voltou mais forte que nunca. "Tenho um compromisso...", mentiu.

"Compromisso?", ela estranhou.

'_Droga_!', praguejou Trunks, passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando pensar rápido. Qual era a única coisa no mundo que o faria sair da cama quentinha que dividia com a garota de seus sonhos? A imagem de Vegeta surgiu-lhe como um estalo. "Vou treinar com meu pai".

Pan concordou com a cabeça, se afastando. Assim que chegou na porta de vidro que separava o quarto da varanda, ela parou. "Trunks?".

"Sim?".

Ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos. "Se estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa com você... _Qualquer_ _coisa_", ela enfatizou bem. "Você me contaria, não é?".

"Pan...". Trunks se sentia culpado por não poder contar a verdade a ela. E o que diria? 'Olá, eu sou Trunks mas não sou o seu marido de verdade... Eu te dei um fora há oito anos atrás e não te vejo desde então'? Ela o pulverizaria. Com absoluta certeza.

"Antes de sermos casados, éramos amigos, Trunks", ela continuou, com uma expressão abatida, que logo se transformou numa determinada. "Sabe que pode contar comigo no que precisar, não é?".

Trunks assentiu com a cabeça, sem palavras.

"Ótimo!", ela deu aquele sorriso dela, herdado de Goku. "Agora, acho melhor você se trocar... Nós dois sabemos como seu pai fica quando você se atrasa". Ela cruzou o pequeno espaço que os separava e o puxou para baixo, beijando-o nos lábios. Trunks segurou-a pela cintura e correspondeu o carinho.

"Nos vemos mais tarde no dojo, certo?", ela perguntou meio ofegante, quando o beijo terminou. Ele concordou com a cabeça outra vez.

Trunks viu Pan se afastar, com uma imensa vontade de jogar seus escrúpulos para o alto, levá-la para cama e esquecer-se do mundo nos braços dela. No entanto, suspirou e controlou-se. Trocou de roupa e voou para se encontrar com Vegeta, o Príncipe dos Saiya-jins.

Não demorou muito para aterrizar diante da Corporação Cápsula. Estava prestes a bater na porta quando esta se abriu, revelando ninguém menos que Vegeta, o olhando com sua costumeira cara fechada.

"Pai?!", assustou-se Trunks. "Como sabia que eu...?".

Vegeta revirou os olhos e deu passagem para o filho. "Senti seu ki, moleque".

Os dois caminharam diretamente para a Sala de Gravidade. Vegeta fechou e travou a porta depois que entraram e virou-se para Trunks, de braços cruzados. "Desembucha!", rosnou.

"Hã?".

"Fale logo de uma vez, não tenho o dia todo...", ordenou o príncipe.

"Mas... como...?", Trunks estava realmente surpreso com a atitude de Vegeta.

O guerreiro o fuzilou com aquele olhar 'que pergunta mais idiota', antes de revirar os olhos outra vez. "Não sou cego, moleque... E sou seu pai. Claro que eu ia perceber que tem algo errado com você".

Trunks resolveu confiar no pai e lhe contou tudo, desde o dia cheio de trabalho até como aparecera dormindo na cama com Pan. Da aparição das seenzen-jins até o fato de não saber nada da própria vida ou sequer conhecer seus filhos e sobrinho. Vegeta ouviu tudo com atenção, sem tirar seu olhar penetrante do filho.

"Então... É isso...", terminou Trunks. "Acha que estou louco?".

"Hmm", o príncipe ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Bem que eu achei que você estava diferente, mas não tinha idéia que você não era você".

"Acredita em mim, pai?".

Vegeta deu apenas um 'humpf', virando-se para ativar a gravidade da sala de treinamento.

"Me ajude então! Como faço para voltar para o meu mundo?".

O saiya-jin voltou-se para o filho. "Você não prestou atenção em nada do que aquelas coisas te disseram, não é, moleque? Você só vai voltar quando descobrir o que está faltando em sua vida...".

O que estava faltando em sua vida? Era isso que ele precisava descobrir? Ótimo... Pelo menos tinha uma pista do que fazer... "E quanto a Pan? E as crianças? O que eu faço?!".

No instante seguinte, Trunks se viu lançado a parede. O pai lhe acertara um raio de energia fulminante. Sacudiu a cabeça e levantou os olhos. Vegeta estava de pé, à sua frente, braços cruzados, semblante transbordando raiva.

"Às vezes me pergunto como eu e sua mãe, duas pessoas tão inteligentes, pudemos ter um filho tão lerdo!", ele rosnou. "Aproveite a oportunidade que lhe deram, moleque! Quer mesmo voltar para a vidinha medíocre que tinha antes?".

Atordoado, Trunks observou o pai sair da Sala de Gravidade. As palavras de Vegeta ressoavam em sua mente... '_Quer mesmo voltar para a vidinha medíocre que tinha antes?_'. Não... Ele não queria voltar para aquele apartamento vazio, ou para um trabalho sem prazer... Apesar de tudo, a vida que tinha agora o satisfazia. Certo, conviver com duas crianças saiya-jins era um tanto cansativo, porém era muito divertido. E tudo valia a pena quando Pan o fitava com aqueles imensos olhos escuros... Ele adorava os olhos dela. Adorava tudo nela... O jeito como ela mordia o lábio inferior quando ficava nervosa, ou como as bochechas enrubesciam quando ela ficava embaraçada, ou como os olhos negros brilhavam quando ela estava feliz... Novamente, as palavras de seu pai lhe voltaram à cabeça. '_Quer mesmo voltar para a vidinha medíocre que tinha antes?_'.

Determinado, levantou-se do chão. Iria aproveitar sua nova vida! Saiu a passos firmes da Sala de Gravidade. Encontrou a mãe e a irmã conversando na cozinha. Deu um abraço em cada uma, assustando-as no processo. Despediu-se sorrindo e voou para casa. Para sua esposa e seus filhos.

* * * * *

Depois de deixarem as crianças na escola, Trunks e Pan seguiram para o dojo que possuíam no centro da Cidade Satan. Era um prédio grande, construído como os antigos templos japoneses – telhado caído, grandes colunas. Encontraram Ubb e Marrom assim que entraram. Os dois amigos também davam aulas de artes marciais lá.

"Bom dia, Trunks", cumprimentou a loira. "Bom dia, Pan. Vocês levantaram cedo hoje".

"E vamos começar o dia com o pé direito!", respondeu Pan com um grande sorriso. Uma estranha felicidade a apossara desde que Trunks voltara para casa. Ele dissera que Vegeta não quisera treinar, o que era meio estranho... Depois, o marido a ajudara a arrumar os filhos e decidiu levar os pequenos para a escolinha junto com ela. O caminho para a escola de artes marciais foi feito num silêncio gostoso. Trunks dirigia o carro (eles não voavam para não chamar muita atenção) e, a cada instante, ele a olhava pelo canto dos olhos, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda. Definitivamente, seu esposo estava tramando alguma coisa.

"Ótimo", Marrom retribuiu o sorriso. "Vamos ver quais são as turmas que temos hoje".

Os quatro amigos seguiram para o segundo andar, onde ficava a secretaria e a parte administrativa da escola, onde encontraram a secretária, uma jovem ruiva, falando freneticamente ao telefone.

"Mas, senhor... Não faça isso, por favor!", ela balançava a cabeça, com olhos arregalados. "Espere, não desligue!".

"Srta. Inoue, algum problema?", perguntou Ubb.

"Oh, senhor Ubb...", a moça choramingou. "Estamos perdidos! Perdidos!".

"O que... O que está acontecendo?", foi a vez de Trunks perguntar. "Com quem estava falando no telefone?".

Claire Inoue olhou para o patrão. Briefs Trunks era o modelo de perfeição masculina. Alto, bronzeado, olhos azuis, corpo musculoso... Se não estivesse tão desesperada, com certeza, Claire teria suspirado pelo simples fato do chefe ter a olhado. Todas as mulheres da cidade, talvez do país, tinham inveja de Son Pan, a sortuda que conseguira fisgar o coração daquele deus grego.

"Era um de nossos fornecedores...", ela respondeu, saindo de seu devaneio. "Ele acabou de dizer que irá nos processar por conduta ilegal e falsa idoneidade...".

"Por que?!", assustou-se Marrom. "O que fizemos?".

"Ele nos acusou de não termos pagos as contas dos últimos dois anos...", a secretária suspirou. "E não é só isso... Esse não foi o primeiro a reclamar... Tenho recebido ligações assim há vários meses, mas o Sr. Sharpener disse que cuidaria de tudo...".

Sharpener? O que aquele idiota estaria fazendo ali? Trunks pensou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e achando aquilo tudo muito estranho. Em sua 'realidade', William Sharpener II era conhecido por seus atos fraudulentos... Será que naquela 'realidade', ele também era assim?

"Há quanto tempo o Sr. Sharpener não vem à escola, senhorita?", questionou o ex-presidente da Corporação Cápsula.

"Mais de duas semanas, senhor. Já tentei entrar em contato com ele, mas até agora não consigo".

"Por que não falou conosco antes?".

"Não queria aborrecê-los. O Sr. Sharpener me disse que vocês não gostavam de ser incomodados com assuntos administrativos e burocráticos".

"Hum...", Trunks ficou pensativo, analisando a situação. Se a escola realmente não tivesse pago as contas, podia muito bem ser processada... E ainda corria o risco de falir. Precisava tomar alguma atitude. "Eu cuidarei disso agora, Srta Inoue", afirmou, para o assombro de todos.

Ele entrou na sala da administração, sendo seguido por Pan. "Trunks, o que está fazendo?!".

"Vou tirar essa história a limpo, Pan", ele respondeu sentando-se na mesa de Sharpener e ligando o computador. "Srta Inoue, por favor, me traga todos os documentos de contabilidade, balancetes e prospectos assinados pelos Sr. Sharpener nos últimos três anos... Traga-me também os contratos dos fornecedores e todos os recibos que temos", ele ordenou para a secretária.

Pan observava o marido agir com uma naturalidade surpreendente. Era como se por toda a vida, Trunks fosse um administrador. O que ia de encontro ao fato dele ter abandonado a carreira quando se casaram.

"Pan?", ele a chamou.

"O que é?".

"Pode assumir minhas turmas, por favor?", ele se aproximou dela, com um sorriso arrependido. "Acho que vou passar um longo tempo nesta sala...".

"Tudo bem", Pan concordou, balançando a cabeça. Ainda não acreditava que o marido ia voltar naquelas papeladas todas. "Pensei que tivesse dito que queria distância de escritórios...", disse por fim.

"Mas esta é uma situação crítica, querida", Trunks respondeu, segurando o rosto da esposa e erguendo-o de modo que pudesse fitá-la nos olhos. "Se as coisas estão do jeito que penso, estamos correndo um sério risco... Muito mais sério que um processo...". 

"Mais sério?". Ela o olhou interrogativamente.

"Falência".

Chocada, os lábios de Pan se abriram num grande 'O'. Como podiam estar falindo? A academia era considerada a melhor escola de artes marciais do país e tinha centenas, milhares de alunos, sem falar no marketing gratuito que seu avô, Hércules Satan fazia... 

"Como isso foi acontecer, Trunks? Como podemos estar falindo?", perguntou Ubb que também entrara na sala. O homem negro estava tão abismado quanto à esposa, que tinha os olhos claros arregalados em surpresa.

"Não sei, Ubb... É isso que quero descobrir".

"Cuidaremos dos seus alunos, Trunks", disse Marrom. "Não se preocupe... E assim que tiver alguma idéia do que está realmente acontecendo, nos avise".

"Pode deixar, Marrom. E obrigado". O casal acenou com a cabeça e se retirou, fechando a porta do escritório, deixando Pan e Trunks sozinhos.

"O que faremos agora?", perguntou a moça de cabelos escuros.

"Vou analisar cada documento, cada recibo, cada papel desta escola... E vou descobrir o que aconteceu. Mas tenho uma leve suspeita...".

"Qual?".

"Acho que Sharpener nos roubou", ele admitiu. "Deve estar nos roubando desde que entrou aqui".

"Isso é uma acusação grave, Trunks", disse Pan, séria.

"Eu sei...", ele respondeu. "Por isso temos que descobrir alguma prova antes de podermos processá-lo e obrigá-lo a nos devolver todo nosso dinheiro".

"E como faremos para pagar as dívidas?".

"Não sei... Mas irei descobrir um jeito, não se preocupe". Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa.

"Ei, pessoal!", um sorridente Goten entrou. "Quais são as novidades? O que estão fazendo aqui?". Assim que o meio-saiya-jin terminou de falar, a secretária entrou, trazendo um parte do material pedido por Trunks.

"Vamos, tio Goten...", disse Pan, puxando o tio pelo braço. "Eu explico lá fora...".

Trunks ficou sozinho com aquele monte de papel. Soltando um suspiro resignado, sentou-se diante da mesa e começou a ler e fazer algumas anotações e cálculos. Aquele seria um longo dia.

* * * * *

Pan olhava para os filhos, que jantavam desanimados. As duas crianças estavam acostumadas com a presença do pai durante a refeição. O jantar era um dos momentos preferidos de Pan. Ver seus filhotes e seu marido conversando e rindo animados dava-lhe uma imensa satisfação. Tinha uma família feliz e desejava que as coisas permanecessem assim. Porém, sabia que Trunks estava ausente por um bom motivo. Ele telefonara avisando que iria demorar a voltar. Explicara para as crianças, e isso diminuiu a alegria dos pequenos.

"Mãe?", a voz de Rice chamou sua atenção. "Que horas o papai volta?".

Era a quinta vez que ela perguntava aquilo... Pan suspirou. "Não sei, querida... Tem muita coisa para resolver lá na escola. Não sei que horas ele vem".

"Mas as aulas já acabaram! O que ele está fazendo lá?".

"Seu pai está resolvendo um problema no escritório da escola, minha filha", respondeu a mulher. "Agora, termine sua comida".

Os três jantaram em silêncio. Depois da comida, Rice e Rizzo subiram para o quarto, enquanto Pan arrumava a cozinha. Quando terminou, subiu e pôs os filhos na cama. Ambos demoraram a dormir, sentindo falta de Trunks. Era o pai quem os levava para escovar os dentes, quem colocava os pijamas e quem contava histórias para dormir... Estava sendo uma mudança brusca na rotina. Por fim, quando os dois adormeceram, Pan desceu até a sala. Sentou-se numa poltrona, ligou a TV e ficou esperando o marido chegar.

Trunks retornou para casa de madrugada, cansado e com fome. Encontrou Pan adormecida na sala. Deu um beijo carinhoso na testa dela e seguiu direto para a cozinha, atrás de algo para comer. Devorou cinco pratos de macarronada antes de se dar por satisfeito. Pegou a inerte esposa nos braços e foi para o quarto. Pan tinha um sono muito pesado. Não acordou quando ele a colocou na cama e nem quando ele voltou para se deitar ao lado dela, depois de ter tomado um banho e colocado um pijama. Abraçado àquele corpo quente e macio, o homem não demorou muito a dormir também, esquecendo-se temporariamente da avalanche de problemas que batia à porta deles.

* * * * *

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e logo viraram semanas... Depois de ter descoberto que estavam à beira da falência, Trunks se tornou o novo administrador da Escola Kame. Ele também processou William Sharpener II por fraude e roubo. O filho de Sharpener e Ireza protestou e reclamou, mas acabou sendo preso e obrigado a devolver tudo o que roubara. Com esse dinheiro, Trunks pôde pagar seus credores e sair do vermelho.

Outras coisas também acontecerem naquele período. Bra dera a luz a um menino, que era a cara de Goku, para o desespero de Vegeta. O pequeno foi batizado de Socken, num desejo insano da mãe e da avó de continuar nomeando os descendentes do clã Briefs com nome de roupas... Já que Trunks significava _calção de banho_, Bra significava _sutiã_ e Hosen, _calças_, nada mais normal que colocar no mais novo membro da família um nome que significava '_meias'_. Mas tudo indicava que esta não seria a última visita da cegonha para os guerreiros Z. Havia boas notícias da família Kuri também. Marrom e Ubb anunciaram que também estavam esperando um bebê. Kestane estava radiante, pois era filha única e sempre desejara ter um irmãozinho mais novo.

Era um tempo de bonança e sossego, pensava Trunks, enquanto arrumava as coisas para voltar para casa mais cedo. Por mais que quisesse fugir de um escritório, acabava voltando. Desta vez, voltara a trabalhar atrás de uma mesa por sua esposa, filhos e amigos. E estava contente. Nos primeiros dias que se seguiram àquela confusão com os credores e fornecedores, Trunks passava as noites na escola e acabou afastando-se da família. Mas Pan puxara sua orelha, literalmente! Uma noite ela fora até o dojo e desabafara suas mágoas, reclamando da ausência do marido e do desânimo dos filhos. Ela entendia muito bem que estavam passando por momentos difíceis, mas não queria ver suas crianças cada vez mais tristes e o esposo cada vez mais distante.

E ela estava com toda a razão. Por isso mesmo, agora com as coisas mais calmas, Trunks planejara uma surpresa para Pan. Pedira à Videl que ficasse com as crianças durante aquele final de semana. Também fizera reservas num hotel cinco estrela no centro da cidade. Queria passar momentos 'agradáveis' com a esposa sem correr o risco de ser interrompido. Sorriu ao lembrar da conversa que tivera com Pan naquela manhã.

_Pan se despedia de Rice e Rizzo na porta da escolinha. Ao longe, a professora observava e dava boas vindas aos demais coleguinhas. Na hora de abraçar os filhos, Trunks se abaixou, beijou-os e lembrou que a avó iria buscá-los na hora da saída. Aquilo causou uma surpresa em Pan. Quando estavam no carro, no caminho da academia, ela não suportou mais a curiosidade e perguntou._

_"Por que mamãe vai pegar as crianças, Trunks?"._

_"Porque você não vai poder buscá-los", ele respondeu, fazendo mistério._

_"Eu não vou poder buscá-los? Por que diabos eu não buscaria os meus filhos?!"._

_"Porque nós vamos sair... Você e eu. Sozinhos"._

_A expressão de Pan mudou de ultrajada para deliciada. "Para onde vamos?"._

_"Isso é segredo", disse Trunks, se divertindo com a careta de desapontamento que ela fez. "Quero apenas que esteja pronta às seis horas. Use um vestido bem bonito"._

_"Vestido!?", ela fez outra careta. "Trunks, você sabe muito bem que eu odeio vestidos!"._

Sim, ela odiava vestidos, mas não voltou a reclamar da surpresa... Pan pedira para seu tio assumir suas últimas turmas e saíra mais cedo. E Trunks, que tomara um banho e se trocara na academia, estava saindo para buscá-la na Corporação Cápsula, onde Bra e Marrom insistiram para arrumar a amiga, sob altos protestos. A irmã e a amiga sabiam dos planos de Trunks e queria deixar Pan bem bonita para a ocasião.

O homem de cabelos cor de lavanda parou o carro diante do domo onde morara por tantos anos. Aquela estranha construção em formato esférico lhe trazia boas lembranças. Bateu na porta e foi atendido pelo pai, que usava sua famosa camisa cor de rosa. E um avental. Trunks ergueu a sobrancelha diante de tal visão.

"Sua mãe queimou a comida", foi tudo o que Vegeta falou, enquanto dava passagem para o filho. "Outra vez".

Trunks se esforçou para não rir. Sabia que sua mãe era terrível na cozinha. Se o grande príncipe dos saiya-jins tinha chegado a ponto de preparar sua própria refeição era sinal que as coisas estavam muito ruins mesmo.

"As mulheres estão lá em cima", indicou o guerreiro, antes de voltar para o fogão.

Subindo as escadas, Trunks seguiu os barulhos das vozes e risadas femininas. Bateu na porta do quarto de Bra.

"Quem é?", ouviu Bulma perguntar.

"Sou eu, mãe. Onde está Pan?".

Ele ouviu gritinhos entusiasmados e logo o rosto de sua mãe apareceu numa fresta da porta. "Ela já vai descer, querido... Por que não espera lá embaixo?".

"Certo".

Relutante, Trunks voltou para a sala e sentou-se no sofá. Não demorou muito e ouviu passos na escada. Virou-se e viu Bulma, Bra e Marrom se aproximando. Elas olharam-no admiradas. Trunks estava todo de preto. O terno, a camisa, a gravata, os sapatos, tudo era preto. E os cabelos...

Antes que pudessem falar alguma coisa, Pan foi descendo as escadas. Ela parou no último degrau, e assim como as outras, também ficou admirando o marido. Ela estava usando um vestido vermelho justo, que ia até um palmo acima do joelho. O decote canoa era discreto, e nos pés sandálias vermelhas para combinar. Os longos cabelos negros estavam presos num elegante coque no alto da cabeça.

"Você está maravilhosa, querida", disse Trunks se aproximando.

"E você cortou os cabelos!", ela exclamou encantada.

Trunks sorriu. "Não gostou?".

"Está ótimo!", disse Pan, retribuindo o sorriso.

Os dois se despediram e seguiram de carro para o centro da cidade. Quando chegaram no hotel, Pan espantou-se com o requinte e sofisticação do ambiente. "Agora entendo porque sua irmã e Marrom me obrigaram a vestir essa roupa... Se dependesse de mim, vinha de camiseta e calça jeans".

"Eu também", admitiu Trunks, rindo. Os dois seguiram até a recepção e Trunks pediu a chave da cobertura. Chegando lá, estava tudo preparado para um maravilhoso jantar. A mesa posta com algumas velas acesas e uma música suave tocava, envolvendo-os naquela atmosfera romântica.

"Nossa, Trunks...", murmurou Pan, deslumbrada. "Está tudo perfeito!".

Ele sorriu e puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Os dois jantaram e conversaram sobre várias coisas: filhos, família, amigos, negócios, trabalho, filmes, música, comida... Depois da farta e saborosa refeição, Trunks tirou a esposa para dançar. Pan ficou meio sem graça de dançar ali, no meio da sala, mas logo o prazer de estar nos braços do marido superou a vergonha. Dançaram coladinhos, sentindo a presença um do outro, aproveitando cada momento.

"Então, gostou da surpresa?", perguntou Trunks, com voz baixa e rouca no ouvido dela.

Pan arrepiou-se. "Adorei... Mas por que está fazendo isso tudo, Trunks?".

"Sei que não tenho sido um bom companheiro nas últimas semanas, Pan...", disse ele. "Esse é meu modo de pedir desculpas".

"Você quer se desculpar, hm?". Ela sorriu sedutoramente quando ele confirmou com a cabeça. "Então... Falta só uma coisinha para eu desculpá-lo, Sr. Briefs".

"O quê?", ele perguntou curioso.

"Beije-me", respondeu ela, puxando o rosto dele para baixo e beijando-o em cheio nos lábios.

Desta vez, Trunks não pensou em resistir ou fugir. Retribuiu o beijo com paixão. Arfantes, afastaram-se um pouco, momentos depois. Pan tinha os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas coradas.

"Eu te amo, Trunks".

O jovem empresário sentiu um arrepio ao ouvi-la confessar os sentimentos. "Também te amo, Pan", falou ele, acariciando os lábios dela com o polegar. "Sei que agi estranho ultimamente, mas sempre vou te amar. Jamais esqueça disso".

Trocaram outro beijo, ainda mais passional que o primeiro. Pegando-a no colo, Trunks se dirigiu para o quarto anexo, batendo a porta com o pé. Finalmente percebia o que faltava na sua outra vida. Pan. Amor.

* * * * *

Kyra e Aya olhavam tudo de seu espelho mágico, com os olhos rasos d'água. Estavam felizes por Trunks finalmente ter entendido que faltava amor em sua vida. Que precisava deste sentimento assim como precisava de Pan para se feliz. Estavam tão entretidas que não perceberam a aproximação de Zeigen.

"**_O que está acontecendo aqui?_**", ele perguntou, zangado.

Assustadas, as duas seenzen-jins deram um pulo. 'Desligaram' o espelho e se voltaram para seu líder, curvando-se em reverência.

"Mestre Zeigen... Podemos explicar...", Kyra começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

"Silêncio!", exclamou o ser. "Eu sempre recebi reclamações a respeito de vocês duas... Muitos me disseram que vocês eram jovens demais para tal incumbência... Que era muita responsabilidade para vocês... Mas resolvi lhes dar um voto de confiança, por acreditar em vocês duas e o que fazem? Estragam tudo!". Zeigen fez uma pausa, tentando se recompor. "Como puderam fazer isso? Sabem muito bem que não podemos interferir na vida dos terráqueos, ou de qualquer uma das raças que observamos!".

"Meu senhor... Nós só queríamos ajudar!", replicou Aya.

"Não nos cabe ajudar, Aya. Cada ser deste universo deve ser capaz de fazer suas próprias escolhas e viver com as conseqüências delas. Isso se chama livre arbítrio".

"Nós usamos nosso livre arbítrio para mostrar àquele terráqueo que a vida dele poderia mudar, mestre", disse Kyra. "Nosso desejo foi apenas de ajudar... Não quisemos causar nenhum mal".

"Eu sei, garotas... Mas isso vai de encontro às regras que regem nosso trabalho. Eu deveria puni-las por isso".

As duas seenzen-jins se olharam assustadas. "Punir-nos?!".

"Sim", assentiu Zeigen. "Mas não o farei. Sei que vocês fizeram isso por uma boa causa. Mas já está na hora de tudo terminar". Ele se aproximou do espelho e o 'religou'. Viu a imagem de Trunks e Pan se amando no hotel. Sentiu o rosto corar. "B-bem, é m-melhor dar aos dois mais um tempinho, não?", disse, sem graça, fazendo a imagem desaparecer.

Kyra e Aya seguraram uma risada. Mas logo ficaram sérias de novo. "Como soube que o que havíamos feito, senhor?", perguntou Aya.

"Há dias não recebo os relatórios da Terra... Sem contar que como observador, posso monitorar meu próprio povo...", ele respondeu. As duas garotas coraram de vergonha ao perceber que estavam sendo observadas o tempo inteiro.

"E por que só agora o senhor resolveu nos procurar?", quis saber Kyra.

"Porque finalmente aquele saiya-jin entendeu o que precisava ser entendido... Está na hora dele voltar".

Se tivesse sobrancelha, certamente Aya teria erguido as suas. Se Zeigen sabia de tudo o que elas estavam fazendo e não interferira, era porque, assim como elas, também queria que Trunks encontrasse a felicidade. E era por isso que ele não as castigaria. Olhou para Kyra e viu, pela expressão atônita da amiga, que ela também chegara a mesma conclusão.

"Acho que agora já podemos fazer nossa magia", disse Zeigen depois de algumas horas de espera.

Ele 'religou' o espelho e os três atravessaram o portal, indo parar na Terra, mais precisamente na cobertura do hotel mais caro da Cidade Satan, onde Trunks e Pan, depois de momentos tórridos de paixão, dormiam abraçados.

Pegando sua bolsa com o pozinho mágico, Zeigen fez sinais para que Aya e Kyra fizessem o mesmo. E com um gesto do líder, os três lançaram uma pequena quantidade do pó dourado sobre o casal adormecido e depois voltaram para o espelho.

Antes de sumir, Kyra murmurou. "Sinto muito, querido Trunks".

* ~ * ~ *

Continua...

N/A: Oi, pessoal! Desculpem a demora! Eu não queria levar tanto tempo para atualizar esta história, mas é que tive um bloqueio básico... hehehehe... Mas tudo se resolveu agora que Dragon Ball GT está passando no Cartoon Network. Ver as hilariantes aventuras daqueles três me deu muita inspiração!

Só para esclarecer, William Sharpener II é filho daquele fotógrafo loiro e chato (que vivia perseguindo o Gohan) e daquela loirinha amiga da Videl. Como eu não sabia o nome do Sharpener, ele virou William Sharpener. O filho é tão bossal quanto o pai... Então vocês podem fazer uma idéia de como ele é chato e convencido.

E o que vai acontecer agora? Quando Trunks finalmente admitiu seus sentimentos, terá que voltar... Coitadinho dele...

Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!

Andréa Meiouh                                   


	4. Epílogo

_Capítulo 3 – Epílogo_

O barulho do despertador tirou Trunks de um maravilhoso sonho que tinha com a esposa. Pan estava vestida com... Sorvete! Ela tinha o corpo todo coberto por sorvete de morango e provocava Trunks dizendo que ele não seria capaz de comer tudo aquilo. E que se ele conseguisse ganharia um prêmio... Bem, ele era meio-saiya-jin, comer era uma de suas melhores habilidades... Mas por que aquele maldito despertador tinha que tocar bem na hora que estava terminando?! Iria reclamar com a gerência do hotel... Onde já se viu colocar despertadores nos quartos...

Abriu um olho, esticou o braço e disparou contra o aparelhinho barulhento. O despertador explodiu em vários pedacinhos. Espreguiçou-se e rolou para o lado. Demorou um pouco para perceber que estava deitado no espaço onde Pan deveria estar.

"Pan?", chamou ainda de olhos fechados. Não obteve resposta. Talvez ela estivesse no banheiro. Concentrou-se e procurou pelo ki dela. Não sentiu nada.

Nervoso e preocupado, Trunks abriu os olhos. E deparou-se com um aposento que há semanas não via. Seu quarto no condomínio de luxo na Cidade do Oeste. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Não podia ter voltado...

Levantou-se e olhou tudo a sua volta. As coisas estavam exatamente como deixara antes de dormir naquela noite. Seu paletó usado estava pendurado num cabideiro de ferro perto do armário. Abriu a porta e foi para a sala. Estava tudo arrumado e impecável. A pasta em cima do aparador na entrada, como havia deixado.

"Não... Não pode ser...", murmurou, sentindo os olhos arderem e um nó na garganta. "NÃO!!", gritou, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas e seu ki se elevava drasticamente.

Correu até o banheiro e encarou o espelho. "Apareçam, suas bruxinhas! Apareçam agora! Eu exijo que me levem de volta! Eu exijo!".

Ao invés das imagens familiares das duas seenzen-jins, um outro ser apareceu no espelho. Era um ser masculino e devia ser alguém importante, por causa das vestes que vestia e dos ornamentos que usava.

"Olá, Sr. Briefs", disse o 'homem'.

"Eu quero voltar agora!", exclamou Trunks.

"Sinto muito, Sr. Briefs, mas isso não pode ser feito".

"Por que não?!", vociferou o saiya-jin. "Aquelas duas me mandaram pra lá uma vez, podem muito bem me mandar de novo... E quem é você afinal?".

"Eu sou Zeigen, líder dos seenzen-jins. E quero me desculpar pelo que minhas duas observadoras fizeram...", disse o ser.

"Se desculpar?", estranhou Trunks. "Não estou entendendo".

"Kyra e Aya usaram uma antiga magia em você, meu rapaz", respondeu Zeigen. "Uma magia poderosa capaz de fazê-lo sentir tudo a sua volta como real, mas na verdade, tudo não para se uma ilusão...".

"Quer dizer que...".

"Nada do que você viveu foi real, Sr. Briefs. Tudo não passou de um sonho".

Trunks sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Nada fora real? Seus filhos não existiam? Pan, a sua Pan... Não era casado com ela?! Não podia acreditar... Como puderam ter feito algo assim como ele? Dar-lhe a oportunidade de experimentar uma vida nova, feliz e tirá-la dele no instante seguinte.

"Isso significa que não posso voltar...", concluiu Trunks. "Nada daquilo existiu".

"Aquelas coisas existiriam se você tivesse escolhido ficar com a jovem Pan, ao invés de ter rejeitado o amor dela", disse Zeigen. "Mas...".

"Mas...?", uma chama de esperança aqueceu o coração de Trunks.

"Você ainda pode ser feliz, Sr. Briefs. Basta seguir seu coração. Os fatos que viveu não foram reais, decerto... no entanto lhe deram uma mostra de que é possível ser feliz. Basta que...".

"Eu vá atrás de meus próprios sonhos", completou Trunks, entendendo a mensagem de Zeigen.

"Exatamente. Seu destino está nas suas mãos e cabe a você decidir como quer viver seus dias", respondeu o líder dos seenzen-jins.

"Obrigado, Sr. Zeigen. Já sei o que devo fazer".

"Não precisa agradecer, rapaz...", disse Zeigen, enquanto desaparecia. "E lembre-se: _carpem dien_!".

_Carpem dien_. Era uma expressão latina que queria dizer aproveite o dia, aproveite o momento presente... Trunks iria aproveitar o seu momento. Ia atrás de Pan e tentaria consertar a besteira que fizera a tantos anos atrás.

* * * * *

"Ah, tio Goten! Isso é tudo que você pode fazer?", perguntou Pa, entre risadas. "Você está ficando mole".

"Não estou mole, não!", defendeu-se Goten. "Você me pegou desprevenido!".

"Ha ha ha!", a moça riu com gosto. "Vou fingir que acredito nisso!".

"Ah, é assim, é?", o meio saiya-jin arregaçou as mangas, segurando com vontade seu controle do Play Station. "Vou acabar com você agora!".

Da cozinha, ouvindo a conversa entre o filho e a neta, Chichi balançou a cabeça. "Esses dois não mudam mesmo...", suspirou. "Será que nunca vão crescer?".

"Acho que você iria reclamar se eles crescessem também no espírito, Chichi", respondeu Videl, de seu lugar na pia.

As duas estavam preparando o almoço daquela bela manhã de sábado. Pan tinha chegado de mais uma viagem e iria passar uma semana com a família. Como a nova diretora executiva da Satan Incorporações, a filha de Gohan passava mais tempo viajando do que em casa.

Chichi sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. A nora tinha razão. As coisas seriam muito mais tristes se Goten fosse um adulto sério e responsável ou se Pan deixasse de ser a menina espevitada de sempre. Voltou a mexer o cozido na panela, pensando como aquele seria um dia feliz... Sua família estava toda reunida, com exceção de seu pai que falecera há alguns anos e de seu amado Goku, que partira junto com as esferas do Dragão e Shenlong. Sabia que ele tinha feito isso para proteger a Terra e seus habitantes, no entanto isso não fazia sua saudade diminuir.

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção das duas mulheres. Um jovem negro, com um penteado que seria chamado de punk em alguns lugares do mundo, estava parado na soleira da porta da cozinha.

"Bom dia, senhoras!".

"Bom dia, Ubb!", cumprimentou Chichi, sorridente. Ela gostava muito do jovem que era a reencarnação do malvado Majin Buu e considerava-o como parte de sua família. Desde o desaparecimento de Goku, Ubb passara a freqüentar a casa, se tornando grande amigo de Goten e Pan.

"Vejo que cheguei muito cedo", disse ele, colocando os embrulhos que trazia em cima da mesa. "Trouxe alguns doces para sobremesa".

"Ora, Ubb! Não precisava!", protestou Videl, enquanto enxugava as mãos num pano de prato.

"Mas é um prazer ajudá-las, Sra. Videl", replicou o rapaz, sem parar de sorrir. "E onde está Pan?".

"Na sala... Jogando videogame com Goten", Chichi revirou os olhos, o que fez Ubb sorrir ainda mais. "Pode ir lá, meu querido. Fique à vontade".

"Obrigado, Sra. Chichi".

"Ele é um amor, não é?", disse a esposa de Goku, vendo o jovem se afastar. "Pena que Pan não esteja interessada nele...".

"Oh! Isso seria um problema, Chichi", comentou Videl, guardando as vasilhas de sorvete que Ubb trouxera. "Ele gosta da Marrom".

"É verdade?! Que maravilha!", deslumbrou-se a mulher mais velha. "Ainda bem que convidei Kurilin para vir almoçar!". Mas ela voltou a ficar séria. "Porém isso não muda o fato da nossa Pan não ter um pretendente sequer...".

"Pan diz que os homens fogem dela quando descobrem a força que ela tem", respondeu Videl. "Eu sei bem como é isso, pois passei pelos mesmos problemas na adolescência... Até conhecer Gohan". A bela mulher de olhos azuis sorriu, relembrando-se da juventude.

"Mas Pan não é mais uma adolescente! É uma mulher de 26 anos!".

"EI!! NÃO VALE! ISSO É ROUBO!", elas ouviram a referida 'mulher' gritar da sala. "Ubb! Não pode ajudar!".

"Acho que ela se esqueceu disso, Chichi", respondeu a mãe de Pan, rindo a valer. "Mas se quer saber de uma coisa, Chichi?", ela se voltou para a sogra. "Acho que Pan gosta de alguém... Às vezes eu a pego suspirando pelos cantos. Uma vez perguntei quem era o rapaz que fazia ela ficar tão melancólica...".

"E o que ela respondeu?", quis saber Chichi, interessada.

"Ela disse que era um homem muito especial, apesar de vê-la só como amiga...".

"Mas que canalha!", Chichi deu um soco na palma da mão. "Ah, se eu boto minhas mãos nesse cafajeste que faz minha pequena sofrer...".

Videl riu da sogra. Apesar de todas as coisas tristes que aconteceram na vida dela, Chichi tinha uma espirituosidade, uma espontaneidade difícil de se encontrar. Talvez apenas em Pan. As duas eram muito parecidas, que a própria Videl se assombrava.

Os outros convidados não demoraram muito a chegar. Kurilin, Dezoito, Marrom, Yamcha, Mestre Kame, Oolong e Puar logo se juntaram a Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Goten e Pan numa mesa armada no quintal, para que almoçassem ao ar livre, aproveitando aquela dia ensolarado.

"Pena que Bulma e Vegeta não puderam vir...", queixou-se Kurilin, enquanto se servia de uma boa porção de purê de batatas.

"É verdade...", concordou Gohan. "Você não conseguiu falar com eles, querida?".

"Vegeta, Bulma e Bra estão viajando", respondeu Videl. "O único que está na cidade é Trunks... Deixei uma mensagem com a secretária dele. Mas acho que ele não vem". Assim que a filha do Sr. Satan terminou de falar, Pan se ergueu, seguida por Goten e Ubb.

"O que foi, meu filho?", perguntou Chichi.

"Tem alguém se aproximando...", ele respondeu, olhando para o céu. "É um ki bem familiar".

Pan fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Abriu-os de supetão e todos puderam ver a surpresa expressa em seu rosto. "É Trunks!", ela exclamou antes de sair voando.

"Hum... Agora sei em quem Pan está interessada", riu Videl.

"O quê!?", exclamou Gohan atônito.

"Nada, querido...", a esposa respondeu, depois de dar uma piscadinha para a sogra.

* * * * *

Trunks voava a toda velocidade em direção a casa de Gohan. Após a conversa que tivera com Zeigen, tomara um banho, se arrumara. Depois de voltas e mais voltas na cidade a procura de um presente perfeito, optara por comprar um buquê de flores. Recebera uma mensagem de sua secretária logo após sair do banho. Haveria um almoço de boas vindas para Pan na casa de Gohan e Videl. Por isso ele resolvera comprar um presente para levar.

A poucos quilômetros de distância de seu destino, sentiu um ki se aproximar. Não demorou muito e uma figura entrou em seu campo visual. Era Pan! Parou no lugar, sentindo o coração disparado. Repensou todas as frases que tinha ensaiado naquela manhã quando se encontrasse com ela. Tinha imaginado todas as reações ela teria, menos a que realmente aconteceu. Não esperava que ela voasse direto para seus braços e o abraçasse como se não houvesse amanhã.

"Trunks!", Pan exclamou, colada nele. "Que bom que você veio!".

Abismado, o homem ficou sem saber o que fazer. Afinal de contas, não falava com ela há oito anos, desde o bendito baile de formatura. E aquela não fora uma boa despedida. Desde então, evitava participar das reuniões que os guerreiros Z faziam, para não se encontrar com Pan... E agora ela o abraçava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lentamente, mexeu os braços e retribuiu o abraço. Afastaram-se alguns momentos depois, e Trunks enrubesceu ao se lembrar dos momentos ardentes que passara com ela no sonho mágico que as seenzen-jins colocaram-no.

Sacudiu rapidamente a cabeça para se recompor, sentindo o olhar curioso de Pan sobre si. Fitou-a com carinho. Ela estava exatamente como na outra 'realidade'. Os cabelos negros estavam compridos e presos num rabo de cavalo e ela usava uma camiseta regata vermelha com uma calça jeans, que tinha um rasgo no joelho. Sua velha corrente estava presa na cintura, como de costume, e o toque final era dado pelas botas de treinamento. Se alguém dissesse a Trunks que a figura à sua frente era a diretora executiva da Satan Inc., Trunks teria rido a valer... Mas ele também não se vestia como um empresário. Estava usando uma calça baggy bege e uma camisa azul por baixo de uma antiga jaqueta da Corporação Cápsula. E calçava suas botas de treinamento.

"Pan... Eu... Bem...", ele tentou falar. '_Raios! Por que estou nervoso como um colegial? Eu sou um adulto, oras!_', pensou ansioso. Viu a moça sorrir levemente. Ela estava achando graça dele! "Ah! Droga!", ele praguejou, corando fortemente. "Pode rir à vontade, sua baixinha!".

Pan não ligou para o insulto e gargalhou de bom grado. Logo Trunks se juntou a ela. A risada dela era algo contagiante. E os dois ficaram ali, flutuando no céu, rindo como dois malucos. Depois de respirar fundo e se recompor, Trunks se sentiu mais à vontade para falar. "Pan, será que nós podíamos conversar?", ele pediu.

"Claro! Aqui perto tem um lago... É um lugar bem tranqüilo. Podemos conversar lá se quiser".

"Mostre o caminho".

Os dois seguiram voando para uma região que Trunks achou um tanto conhecida. Quando pousaram à beira do lago, ele reconheceu o lugar. Eles costumavam ir muito ali, para pescar, treinar, conversar, ou simplesmente apreciar a vista. Era um lugar muito bonito. Pan notou o reconhecimento nos olhos azuis.

"Você se lembra...".

"Como eu poderia esquecer? Passamos ótimos momentos aqui...", ele sorriu para ela, que corou. Trunks ficou feliz ao perceber que ainda tinha o poder de fazê-la corar. Talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis. Lembrou-se o buquê que comprara. Tirou-o de dentro da jaqueta e olhos para as flores amassadas.

"Eu devia ter vindo de carro...", resmungou, ao notar o estado das flores.

"Essas flores são para mim?", ela perguntou curiosa. Apesar da vontade de dizer que não, Trunks concordou com a cabeça. "Elas são lindas, Trunks. Obrigada", disse Pan, pegando o buquê das mãos dele.

"Mas elas estão tão...", ele fez uma careta, tentando achar um adjetivo que se encaixasse para aquelas flores amassadas e despetaladas. "Vou comprar outras...".

"Não precisa", ela o interrompeu. "Eu gostei".

"Sério?!". Trunks estava realmente se sentindo como um adolescente...

Pan riu. "Sério".

Os dois se fitaram, olhos azuis perdidos nos negros. Foi Pan quem quebrou o 'encanto'. "Você disse que queria conversar...".

"Ah, é! É sim...", ele sorriu sem graça, coçando a nuca. "Na verdade, eu queria mesmo era me desculpar... Eu agi como um idiota com você nesses últimos anos e...".

"Trunks. Esquece, tá?", Pan disse com firmeza. "Que tal começarmos de novo?".

"Do zero?", ele perguntou, com uma pontinha de esperança.

"Do zero", ela assentiu, sorrindo.

"Certo, então...", ele pigarreou, limpando a garganta. Depois estendeu a mão. "Oi, eu sou Briefs Trunks". 

"E eu sou Son Pan", ela respondeu, retribuindo o cumprimento. "Prazer em conhecê-lo".

Um calor percorreu o corpo de Trunks quando ele sentiu a mão pequena dela apertada contra a dele. "O prazer é todo meu", disse em voz baixa, olhando-a direto nos olhos. Quase pulou exultante quando a viu ficar vermelha.

"Sabe...", ela abaixou os olhos, meio embaraçada. "Tem um almoço na casa do meu pai... Vários amigos da minha família estão lá. Gostaria de ir?".

"Eu adoraria", disse Trunks, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Os dois levantaram vôo juntos, de mãos dadas. Para Trunks, aquilo era um ótimo sinal. No final, tudo daria certo. Tudo acabaria bem. Como dissera Zeigen, ele mesmo era quem decidia seu destino. E se dependesse dele, passaria o resto de seus dias com Pan, pois ela era o **_seu_** **_destino_**.

*** ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ ***

N/A: Acabou! Adorei escrever esta história! Foi muito divertido. Deixou um gostinho de quero mais... Acho que vou escrever outro fic com esses dois... Trunks e Pan formam um casal tão bacana e tão legal de escrever. Com certeza, escreverei mais sobre eles! ^_^

Espero que tenham gostado da história. Mandem-me um e-mail (ou deixem um review) me dizendo o que acharam. Quero saber muito a opinião de vocês! Responderei a todos com enorme prazer!

Um grande abraço e até a próxima!

Andréa Meiouh                                   


End file.
